Zoids: A New Perspective
by Liger-Zero-Schneider
Summary: Milo is a delivery boy working for the Helic Republican army with a Shield Liger who seems to have a mind of her own. But that's impossible, right? His opinion will soon change when his world is turned upside down by a series of unlucky events. Milo will get a totally new perspective on existence, one he never even knew possible. (set in mangaverse- sometime after Chaotic Century)
1. Episode 1: The Delivery Boy

**Episode 1: The Delivery Boy**

A howling wind swept across the desert, stirring up sand so it blocked the light of the sun. This area, located in the desert band of Europa, was known for its sandstorms. Just like the entire continent itself was known for being the battle ground of two warring forces, the Helic Republic and the Guylos Empire, locked in their never ending conflict.

The sound of boots trudging through sand was barely audible above the noise of the wind. From out of a wall of sand appeared a shadowy figure. As the figure stepped closer, away from where the sand had been the thickest, it became clearer. A young man, not more than 20 years old, finally appeared. He had long, dark blue hair pulled back into a pony tail, with a few stray pieces that would have hung on either side of his face if not for the wind. Dark green eyes scanned the waste land. His name was Milo, and he was really no one special, just someone with a case of bad luck. Milo wore a long black coat, with a flap in the front, and one in the back split in half. It had red outlining, and golden cuffs. To tie it all together, he wore a light grey belt, and golden boots. Twinkling brightly with each glimpse of light it caught, was the Helic Republic's emblem.

Milo was a simple Delivery Boy working for the Helic Republic, and sometimes, a transporter for large objects. He had gotten lost when he stopped to check on a package, and the map had flown away in the strong winds. It took little time for him to become lost, but at least he had gotten the map back. Unfortunately, he was now separated from his Zoid, and would have to waste even more time to go looking for it. Yet, without it he was as good as dead out in the waste land. This surprisingly wasn't anything new to Milo, for he seemed to get lost, or lose his Zoid quite often. For what reasons, he could not explain, but it seemed as if he turned his back for only a few minutes, it was gone. _That blasted Shield Liger._ Just gone, never stolen like he had thought when he first received it.

"Just my luck, I have gone and gotten myself lost, _again_." Milo voice spiked with annoyance "I couldn't _possibly_ have gone that far, running after this map." He looked around and listened. Perhaps he would be able to hear the footsteps of his Zoid, since he knew that it was not stationary. Surely enough, off in the distance, Milo thought he heard a faint roar.

"Chocolate!" he called. This was answered by another roar, this time a little closer. "Chocolate, Chocolate! Come here!"

This time, a shadow appeared of a medium sized Feline Zoid. It roared a few more times, before it finally became close enough to see clearly. It was a light grey Shield Liger, with black armor, and blue tinted claws and teeth. Its canopy was a similar, but light blue color. Chocolate,the Shield Liger, often wandered off, especially when Milo was relaxing at some hotel or restaurant. She seemed to act like she had an actual mind of her own, but that was impossible. Though, Milo had always wondered why some Zoids seemed to act like that. They couldn't have a mind of their own, could they? _Of course not._ _Maybe if they had a more advanced computer, but those cost an awful lot of money_, _and they're damn near nonexistent_. Milo shook his head. That Shield Liger was just a joke, a real piece of junk. Yet, he couldn't imagine getting another Zoid. _Not like I could afford a better one anyways._

"Chocolate, you know how I hate it when you run off!" Milo scolded. It was as if he was scolding a little child. Chocolate's answer to this was to bend down, and open the canopy; her way of asking for forgiveness. If Milo wanted to get out of the sand and wind, he would have to forgive the ashamed Shield Liger. So, he climbed into the cockpit, closed the canopy, threw down the map on the control console, and headed off. His destination was a Republican city to the west. It wasn't much further, only about a two hours distance in a Zoid. With the help of the map, he soon cleared the sandstorm, and headed west.

As he got closer to the city, memories of friends he hadn't seen for at least two years came back to him. All the pranks they pulled and all the places that they went. He especially remembered the time that he, Karol, and Nate went to the amusement park. He and Karol took Nate, the one who was afraid of roller coasters, on every single ride they could get on. _And he screamed the loudest one every one of them. _

Milo couldn't wait to see them, and hear all about what they had done in those two years. He wondered what types of Zoids they had gotten, what jobs they had and so on. As he came closer to the city, his excitement grew. It certainly had been lucky he had been assigned a package to deliver to the base stationed there. _It is just over this hill_, Milo thought to himself. But when he got over the hill, it was not at all like he expected. Chocolate let out a small growl. Bright orange light reflected off her cockpit shield.


	2. Episode 2: Bad Memories

**Episode 2: Bad memories**

Red and orange flames engulfed every building. Heavy black smoke suffocated the city air. The stench of death and burning flesh was carried by the wind up to Milo, standing upon the hill. Chocolate growled, her air filters working hard to clean away the disgusting air that filled her open cockpit.

In shock, Milo couldn't think properly. He looked around at the horrible site, littered with Republican army Zoids. The Zoids were badly damaged; blood splattered the inside of the cockpits, and dripped from the cracks in the canopy shields. Their Zoid cores looked to had been ripped out, though they were nowhere to be seen.

Chocolate let out another low growl, as her pilot clambered out. Milo tried to walk forward, but his legs would only take him so far. He collapsed onto his hands and knees, tears trickling down his cheeks. What had happened to his friends? Were they ok, or were they dead? All these horrible thoughts ran through his mind. Milo shook his head, as if to try and clear them from his head. He honestly didn't know what to do.

But, there was another side effect to this catastrophe, this evil scene. The same consequence his therapists had worked so hard to get rid of. All of this only served as a reminder to Milo of the unfortunate event that befell his own home town when he was eleven. The site of living people, burning, running, screaming as their life went up like the black smoke from them, tortured him to this day. Not many people had escaped the tragedy; he himself had only just managed to survive.

It had been about 6 years since the day of death for his little home town. Before, it was a nice peaceful little place, the ones where everyone knew each other. He lived in a nice house, along with his mother and father, and his little sister. His father was in the Republican Military, while his mother worked as the town's only Zoid mechanic. Back then, Milo didn't really have too many friends. In fact, his only best friend was his Zoid, Eve. Eve was a beautiful Liger Zero, whose armor was a brilliant silver. Her body was a light blue, while her claws and teeth were a dull gold. Purple eyes that seemed to glow, matched her bolts. Eve was an incredible Zoid, found by Milo's very own father. When he had first lain eyes on her, the first thing that struck him was her silver wings, which looked as though they had real feathers.

That was the time when Milo believed that Zoids had feelings, a personality. His mother had always told him that Zoids were just machines, nothing more. His Father said the same. But, there was something that nobody could ever explain, not even Milo today. In his memory, Eve had always given him advice, advice that no one else had ever told him. He remembered her always helping him through tough times. When Bullies wouldn't leave him alone, when his teachers insulted him in front of the entire class, she was always there for him. Yet, there was one time that especially stood out to him, and that haunted him still.

Milo ran through the streets, passing the damaged homes of the town's people he used to know. He tried not to look, as the scenes of horror played out in front of him. There was blood splattered in the windows, while fire blazed in the background. Gun fire could be heard in the distance, drilling fear into Milo. The roar of a Zaber Fang sounded as though it was close, way too close to ignore. He ran back to his house, seeking the comfort of his family, but all that greeted him was the gruesome scene of his slaughtered mother and father. His sister was nowhere to be seen.

If it had not been for Eve, Milo would not have made it out of there alive. After running from the site of his dead parents, Milo headed for his favorite hiding place, the cave near the sea. It was the only place he knew to go. And so he ran until his legs couldn't carry him any farther. Eve was there waiting for him, beside the water's edge.

" Milo!? What's wrong? Is there a fire in the city?" Eve said, her naturally cool voice was spiked with worry " Has something happened?"

Milo opened his mouth to explain to her everything that had happened, but a horrible sense of dread stopped him, and tears once more welled in his eyes. Eve growled, getting into her battle stance.

"This is all I have to fight against? How pitiful." An unfamiliar deep voice insulted. Milo was too scared to turn around and face it.

"Milo, Run. Run as fast as you can, and don't look back. You'll regret it." Eve whispered to him, desperation evident in her voice.

But Milo could only stand there, fear gluing him to the spot. It was only when Eve let out her battle roar that he ran. Once again, he ran for his life, up the hill. He could hear the fighting, against what, he did not know. He tried his hardest not to turn around. But, as the battle persisted, he couldn't hold back the urge any longer. Milo turned around to look at what his best friend was defending him from.

A large black and glowing blue Geno Saurer knocked Eve into the water, pinning her down. Then, it looked over at Milo, it's piercing blue eyes burning through him. Leaving Eve, the Geno Saurer deployed it's foot locks, stretched out, and prepared it's Charged Particle Gun. Milo fell backwards, unable to breath from shock. The only sound that echoed through his ears was the sound of blood pumping rapidly through him. There was no hope of outrunning this powerful and destructive weapon.

"Milo!" Eve screamed. "You have to run!"

"Someone, please help me!" Milo cried, as the gun reached the final level of charging.

Blinding light reflected off the water, as the horrible crackling sound of the Charged Particle Gun shot through the air.

To Milo's surprise and relief, the gun didn't hit him. Instead, it hit the shadowy figure of a Liger. It was Eve. Eve had given up her life to save him. She focused her Energy Shield to her one side defending against the Charged Particle Gun. But, even that wasn't enough to hold off the monstrous weapon. Eve could feel the heat as the beam began burning through her wing, and then her body armor. She cast one final glance at Milo, who was being led by his hand, and hurried off into the rescue Zoids.

_At least he's safe_. Eve thought, as her core was destroyed. Her surroundings faded to black, and all of her systems shut down. The beautiful Liger's corpse hit the ground with a dull thud and crinkling of metal.

Nothing could describe the turmoil of emotions that coursed through Milo as Eve was slain, right in front of his eyes. Despite the monster that still stood near her, he wanted to run up to her, and feel the smoothness of her armor, the warmth of her gaze upon him. But, the rescuers dragged him away, and eventually to the orphanage, where he would spend the rest of his childhood.


	3. Episode 3: What on Zi is going on?

**Episode 3: What on Zi is going on!?**

"Milo! You have to run!" Eve's voice echoed in his head. The world seemed to spin around in front of Milo. His head felt light, from fear and nervousness that pulsed through him. His mind couldn't process the reason why Eve's voice went through his head at a time like this.

The roar of a Red Horn sounded somewhere off in the distance.

_ Red Horns are Imperial Zoids. There were destroyed Republican Zoids. An Attack by the Empire on this city in the Republic?_ Milo's confused and disoriented mind worked hard to try to piece things together. As he did so, it only then occurred to him, piloting the Shield Liger, with the republican symbol on it's right shoulder, that he was in danger. Anyone even piloting a Republican Zoid was in danger. It was worse that actually worked for the Republic. While it meant his Zoid could wear the Republican Insignia, allowing him special access to many places, it was almost a death sentence if you were spotted by a Imperial patrol.

Milo stumbled backwards, trying to find his way back to Chocolate. But, she was gone.

_What a time for her to disappear_ Milo thought to himself.

"Chocolate!" He called. Milo was answered by her roar, somewhere down the hill, towards the city. He walked down into the outer limits of the city, not thinking anything through. Milo looked in-between each building, when he stopped, swearing that he saw her dash past the gap in the buildings. But, he heard nothing. If his mind was in top working order, that would have put him on his guard. Yet, something was obviously messing with his brain. Could it be the smoke that rose from some still burning buildings, a little too close for comfort? Still, he followed her, or what he thought was her, and went between the buildings. Nothing. She had disappeared from his sight yet again.

Then, Milo heard a roar off in the distance. A Zaber fang, another Imperial Zoid. Milo got a little more cautious, he needed to be careful not to be crushed, or even worse, fired upon without protection. And on he kept walking, feeling even more drowsy and disoriented than with each step. His head was now throbbing, and he could barely put one foot in front of the other.

There. Chocolate was in the center of a group of buildings. She was just sitting there, with her claws over her head. Milo walked painfully over to her, his muscle aching. Suddenly, he realized that there was something other than smoke causing this. Eve's voice again ran through his head.

"Milo! You have to run!" Eve screamed.

He was now very wary. Something wasn't right. He turned around, taking in his surroundings, with a more alert and clear mind. Then, dread washed over him. Something was behind him, but he was to afraid to look. It was a sickeningly familiar feeling. Slowly Milo turned around, until a tall dark figure caught his eye. He quickly turned the rest of the way, to behold his worst nightmare. A Black and vibrant blue Geno Saurer, with piercing blue eyes that seemed to peer into your soul, stared back at him.

Chocolate, who was being pinned down by the Geno Saurer, let out a low growl. Her tail swished back and forth. Milo didn't know what to do. He didn't even know what they were going to do. He could only watched as four men, and two women approached him. One of the women was dressed in a more elaborately decorated Imperial Army Uniform than the others. Not even asking questions, they pointed their guns at Milo, who unarmed put his hands up as a sign of surrender. The Leader, the woman in the fancy uniform, turned to the Geno Saurer, and spoke to him in a language Milo had never heard before. There were only a few languages on the Europa continent, and Milo could recognize them all. That is, all except this one. The Geno Saurer seemed to reply itself, with a roar, instead of a human voice. This only further confuse Milo, who still didn't understand what was going on.

They began to approach him, raising their guns as a sign for him not to move. One of the men moved behind him, raising the butt of his gun. Milo knew what was coming next. Pain soared through his head, but only for a brief second before his body fell to the ground.

_Where am I? Where's Chocolate? _Light fell in a single shaft, in a pitch black room. Milo slowly came back into consciousness, only to find himself restrained. The cold metal of a table caressed his skin, while harsh metal cuffs scrapped his wrists. Milo noted that his head hurt even more now, and that every muscle in his body screamed with pain. He wouldn't be surprised if he had a minor concussion. But, Milo couldn't imagine what they were going to do to him. What did they want with him, a lowly transporter? Were they going to torture him? The only thing he knew was where his last package was delivered, and who it was delivered to. Milo didn't know any of the Republican secrets, He would be the last one to be told anything that didn't concern his deliveries.

Milo turned his head to look at the shaft of light that seemed to be highlighting something. Light glinted off the point of a very sharp and fin object.. He looked closer. A needle, with something blue in it. No, there was just residue from a strange substance. Now that Milo thought about it, he realized that part of that pain came from the needle wound.

And the more he thought about it, the more it hurt. But, it wasn't just on his neck; it seemed to spread slowly throughout his body. The pain grew, leaving Milo to scream in agony. It soon felt like he was being stretched in all directions, and then into a strange and horrible pain that was hard to describe. He had a very vague and surreal idea of what could be happening. It seemed like his body was changing.

Suddenly, everything faded again, or at least the shaft of light disappeared, and Milo slipped back into unconsciousness. As he was doing so, he could hear voices. One was a deep voice, that was very familiar. But there was another voice even more familiar, which bounced around in his head.

"You're in danger Milo!" Eve's voice warned in his head as his mind went blank.


	4. Episode 4: Something

**Episode 4 – Something Not Quite Right Here**

"Shattered Dream!" A voice echoed quietly.

"Shattered Dream!" It was steadily getting louder. "Shattered Dream, wake up!"

"Wha…? " Milo said, barley able to remember his name. The memories floated, lost inside his head, blurry and deformed. His thoughts were scattered and jumbled up, he could barely think. There was a throbbing pain, similar to a head ache, but somewhere in his neck. He couldn't quite pinpoint where, but then again, his brain was barely capable of doing anything at the moment.

"Shattered dream, you have to wake up!" The voice repeated. Milo's mind was beginning to piece itself back together again, but just barely. But, he now could tell that it was a female voice. Milo tried to open his eyes, only to shut them again instantly, due to the harsh, bright sunlight.

"Open your eyes, Shattered Dream" The voice said a little softer. Milo didn't know who Shattered Dream was, unless she was actually referring to him. But, that certainly wasn't his name.

Finally, he opened his eyes, letting the sting of the harsh sunlight dissipate until he got used to it. What he saw was unexpected, and strange. He recognized what it was, and yet he couldn't figure out what it was called. It was purple, with a rather boxy looking head. Long front teeth that were glittering silver in color matched its claws. Most of it's body was pink, with spots of purple and silver details. Light reflected off of orange glass placed on its head.

" What's the matter with you?" It asked. Milo didn't reply. He racked his brain for the answer as to what this thing was, and why it was ever so familiar. Why did a sense of what he knew was sadness, set in when he looked at it?

"Well? Are you going to say something" It prodded.

Milo tried to find the words to reply to her, but he once again found his mind blank. Then, in a rush, things came back to him. It was a Zoid. _Of course it is a Zoid._ A Shield Liger, to be exact. It's armor was purple, while its body was pink with silver details. The claws and teeth were silver, while the Canopy was orange. It looked expectantly at him.

"Did something happen during shipment or are you just defective, Shattered Dream?" The Shield Liger insulted.

"Shattered Dream?" Milo repeated, confused.

He hauled himself to his feet, but something felt very wrong. It was new. The very movement was unfamiliar, like it was the first time he had moved in this way, or as if the body did not belong to him. But he knew that this wasn't the first time, and how could it not belong to him? His brain worked furiously for the answer, but nothing came. Milo wanted to ignore it, but he knew that it was to important and serious to ignore.

"Hmmmm….." Obviously in deep thought, she moved closer. "They did say that you were used, so you probably were called something different"

"Huh?" Milo was now even more confused.

It just then occurred to him to take a look at what he was. He couldn't remember what form he took, but he was near the size of the Shield Liger, which meant he could only be one thing. Milo craned his neck to take a look at his back. Boosters, two of them. He examined his paws. Nice, beautiful golden colored claws. He looked at the leg armor. Black, with red outlines. Then, he studied the large glass window wall beside him. The reflection was blurry and hard to focus on, but the shape he recognized. It was a Liger Zero. No, he was a Liger Zero, with gold claws and teeth, green eyes, and black armor with red outlines.

_Funny, this doesn't seem right. There is definitely something odd going on. Well, no matter, I'm sure it will come back to me some time._Milo thought to himself.

"So, Shattered Dream is my name" Milo, now named Shattered Dream, confirmed to himself.

"That's right. Welcome to your new home. My name is Princess, the Shield Liger" Princess said proudly, standing up a bit straighter, puffing out her chest.

With that, she turned around, and started trotted away gracefully, but then stopped. "Be careful not to move around the humans too much. They are just so oblivious to things, you know? Just thought I'd tell you that, since you seem a little…confused. For now though, rest. I think you _really_ need it"

Shattered Dream watched her go, wondering what to do next. He was in a repair room, judging from all the welding arms and other repair units. Princess had gone next door, to the Hangar. But, Shattered Dream couldn't see any other Zoids from the glimpse he could get. _Is she the only one?_

Finally, after becoming familiar with his surroundings, Shattered Dream decided that he would take Princess's advice, and rest for a while. He would find out who his new owner or owners were later. He closed his eyes, and drifted off into stand-by mode.


	5. Episode 5:The Unstoppable Mountain team

**Episode 5: The unstoppable Mountain Team **

Shattered Dream soon awoke when he felt pressure on his stomach, followed by the ground disappearing from beneath his claws. He opened his eyes quickly, to find himself in the air, being moved onto a Gustav. For the first time, he saw what he supposed to be his new owners, three children, all presumably under the age of twenty.

"So, this is the new Zoid, huh?" a small girl, about the age of ten walked up to the Gustav. "Interesting paint scheme, but it would have been better if it was pink and purple"

This girl's intense light blue eyes stared at Shattered Dream, narrowing disapprovingly. She tapped her foot on the ground, her frilly pink and purple dress swaying dramatically. As she tilted her head, her shiny reddish brown curls fell in front of her face, only to be daintily swiped away by a silver gloved hand. There was no doubt in his mind which Zoid she owned.

"To you, everything should be pink, purple or silver, Gelcia. I rather like its color scheme, dark and mysterious." Another female human walked up behind Gelcia. Unlike Gelcia, her dress was simple and short, yet elegant and sexy. It was light blue, with a crisscrossing white pattern on it. A long cut ran up to the hip on both sides, revealing black shorts underneath. Her dark blue hair was done up in a bun, leaving room for large icicle like earrings to hang freely. Medium blue eyes looked over the new Zoid, but much more calmly than Gelcia.

"Oh its going to be wonderful in the movies! Don't you think Lora?" the male of the group spoke. He was younger than Lora, but much older than Gelcia. His hair was dark brown, and neatly combed. He wore a white suit, which had not a stain on it. The male human's eyes matched that of Gelcia's, just a bit softer.

"Indeed Drake. In fact, our clients are looking for a nice Liger Zero to play the role of main character's Zoid. I think this one will do perfectly." Lora replied. She then turned to face the Gustav pilot. " Load it onto the Whale King, as well as SnowStorm and Tundra"

_SnowStorm and Tundra? Are they Zoids as well?_ _I guess I'll find out soon._ Shattered Dream wondered to himself as the Gustav started to move towards the Whale King. As they approached, a two cart Gustav rolled away, allowing Shattered Dream to move to the loading station

The lift was shaky, and sounded like it needed to be oiled. Once inside it took a few moments for Shattered Dream's eyes to adjust to the darkness of the Whale King's interior, but he could hear the whispers of others. He strained his neck to see who it was, but to no avail. Then, something batted at his tail. Though, Shattered Dream didn't turn around fast enough to see who it was. Laughter, female laughter, echoed from the darkest shadows of the Whale King's Cargo Bay. Shattered Dream was now on high alert, his tail swishing to and fro. He started to back up, jumping when his behind hit an unexpected wall. More laughter, though this time coming from two different Zoids, male and female.

Something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. It sat upon large crates, and appeared to have the vague shape of a Liger Zero, though it wasn't quite right. Its orange eyes glowed with mischief as it stepped down daintily, heading for Shattered Dream with the strut of a proud and proper Zoid. It tilted its head, examining him.

"Hey, SnowStorm I need some light over here." The voice was female, with a slight accent.

Bright light blinded Shattered Dream's sensitive eyes. The form from which the light sprung was large and bulky. He likened it to a fat, fluffy unicorn. As his eyes adjusted for the second time, Shattered Dream saw now that it was an Energy Liger, with light blue armor and white details. A silver horn adorned it's head like a crown, while the body was grey with brighter claws and teeth. Out of place black wings were folded on its back and hooked up to the orange air pump that contrasted with the light blue and white armor. Like the female Liger type, its eyes glowed orange. Yet, it's gaze was rather chilling.

"Much better" The female, who he presumed was called Tundra announced.

She was a Liger Zero X, with light blue armor, crisscrossed with white. Her body was a medium blue color, while her caps were white. Double blades of grand silver sat upon her back, and matched her claws and teeth that sparkled. With the light, she could now get a better look at Shattered Dream. Tundra circled around him, her head held high, as to give her an appearance of authority.

"Hmm, interesting paint scheme… uhhh?" Tundra Started.

"Shattered Dream" he finished.

"Right, well. I'm Tundra, and this here is Snowstorm. As I am sure you know, we-" She did a dramatic pose, showing off her intricate armor. "-are show Zoids."

"Anyways, we are currently headed to the movie set" SnowStrom's voice was deep and had an air of pride with lack of emotion. His stare was cold and piercing, and made Shattered Dream want to cower behind some crates. Fortunately, the Whale King lurched up into the air drawing SnowStorm's attention away from him. He shut off the light, and by the sounds of the footsteps, Shattered Dream could tell they were moving away, back to wherever it was they were before. Shattered Dream was left in his corner, blind once again.

The Journey was smoother than the takeoff, and Shattered Dream soon lost track of time or direction. He was about ready to fall asleep, when the feeling of falling overwhelmed him. No, he wasn't moving anywhere, but the whale king indeed was. It was landing, and doing so very poorly. _Too bad, I rather enjoyed the peaceful ride. _His fellow partner Zoids had kindly left him alone.

_Movie set huh? This should be quite an experience, _ Shattered Dream thought as the cargo doors opened.


	6. Episode 6: If All Else Fails

**Episode 6 - If All Else Fails, Use Explosives**

Racing to the edge of the river, Shattered Dream watched as the cargo boat took off. He had to get to it no matter what.

"Looks like we're going to have to do this the hard way" the man piloting Shattered Dream said with a deep voice as he put on sun glasses. Things just got serious

Stabilizers out, the Ion boosters roared into life, kicking up the dust that lined the river. The pilot skillfully maneuvered Shattered Dream around the cargo trucks, Gustavs and other transport Zoids as they sped along the river. There was no way that boat was escaping from them any time soon.

" There it is" the pilot announced unnecessarily. It was obvious enough, without him pointing it out. " Get ready Dark Liger!" As if on cue, Shattered Dream parted his jaws, and roared, pushing himself to run faster after the target.

There- a ramp. Shattered Dream felt a sense of awesomeness wash over him, as he cleared the jump to the boat, a huge explosion painting the sky a lovely red. He could feel the heat from the large explosion, even as he landed on the boat with just the right amount of skid to his landing

Shattered Dream stood tall, his awesomeness level through the roof, as a bunch of confused people in white scrambled around. Yelling at the others was a man in a white suit, waving around a fancy cane.

"What are you doing?! Attack him already. We can't let him stop us!" He yelled.

"Give it up. You've already lost." Shattered dream's pilot announced, as yet another random explosion lit up the scene, reflecting off the Liger's armor.

"And…. Cut!" someone yelled off in the distance.

Cameras came out of their assigned hiding positions, camera men went to take a break, and make up and costume rushed onto the scene. Tech crews looked over all of the necessary movie elements, fixing up what effects were to be used next. Shattered Dream could see them setting up for the finale, full of the best explosions yet, the ones that you always see in at the end of action movies.

From the directors, and the actors, Shattered Dream had learned the ending. The ship would crash into a firework factory, that just happened to be by the river. The ship, on fire, would set off all the fireworks. Amidst all the explosions, a huge stock pile of them would be the time bomb in this movie. Racing against the clock, Shattered Dream and his pilot would just barely manage to escape. As Shattered Dream is flying into the water, the largest explosion would go off, beautiful colors filling the screen. The bad guy of course, would escape, leading to a sequel.

This would be Shattered Dream's first movie, or first anything for that matter since being bought by the three children. And it just so happened that he was the leading Zoid. While he didn't get the need for all the random explosions, especially ones after the actor said something, they certainly made him look all the more epic. Paired with high speed cameras, all shooting different angles, everyone knew this was going to be one of the hottest movies of the year. Actors and explosions were everything, plot was optional.

"Alright, Take two. And….. action!" The director yelled, as the cameras swiveled into position. It was time, the finale was ready to be filmed.

And Shattered Dream hated every moment of the crash scene. He was flung, via some random contraption, into the factory, hitting an unsuspecting pillar on the way. It crumbled on top of him, not doing any real damage though. He watched intensely as the fire slowly began to travel to the final explosion, which would of course, be triggered remotely, and not by the flame trail.

"Come on, Dark Liger! We have to get out of here" the main actor said, as the maniacal laughter of the villain was heard in the background.

Shattered Dream roared, and pretended to struggle to his feet, even though his pilot thought he was controlling him. Finally getting to his feet after struggling and stumbling a few times, he tossed his head from side to side, the two of them looking for the non-existent way out.

" Looks like we'll have to make our own exit. There, that wall is structurally compromised" His pilot said dramatically. " Lets do this"

Shattered Dream could imagine that right at that moment, the camera did the most dramatic zoom in the whole movie, as that was the actor's most important line. They prepared themselves, Shattered Dream roaring for most likely the hundredth time in the whole movie. Getting a running start with enough force to burst through a wall in the small, enclosed area was a lot more unrealistic than it at first sounded. _Thank goodness for movie magic_, Shattered Dream thought to himself.

The scene was definitely a sight to behold, and would be a crowd pleaser. Shattered Dream went flying, and time seemed to slow down, without the aid of the high speed cameras. The water shimmered with the spectacular colors of the fireworks, as the sky filled with sparks of every color imaginable. The scene looked as though someone had blown up a rainbow in the sky, and the result was raining down, fizzling out in the reflective mirror that was the water.

If there was one thing Shattered Dream hated more than being launched, it was water. A huge splash put out the remainder of the burning ship, and soaked many of the cameras. As the wet Zoid paddled to the shore, hauling himself up, with much confusion from the pilot who sat back and did nothing, cameras swiveled around to get a view of the villain running away in SnowStorm, who was a perfect fit for the villain.

That was the end of the movie. For now, they would edit, add music, and do everything necessary for making the big time movie a spectacular hit. Shattered Dream knew he was lucky, being the star Zoid of the movie, for which he would get a lot of fame. Doing movies was a lot of fun, and at each premier, the Zoids were present, sometimes even the family's favorites. Wherever Gelcia went, Princess was sure to be there as well.

In all reality, the movie team only had a couple of weeks before the premier. There was not much editing necessary, as most of it was done while other parts were being filmed. Even so, it was evident that they were running a bit late. But, he looked forward to the premier anyways.

Lights flashed, blinding and annoying. Actors and Actresses posed for the camera, slowly making their way down the red carpet lined with paparazzi and screaming fans. Shattered Dream, on a low pedestal next to SnowStorm, took it all in.

"Congratz on your big movie." A familiar voice congratulated from behind. Princess pushed her face through the curtain in the back and was accompanied by Tundra.

" It was definitely something working with you. The fight scenes I hear look incredible" SnowStorm commented.

"Same here. It was a lot of fun. I hope to be in movies again" responded Shattered Dream.

" You definitely will. With this one being the first movie you've appeared in- a automatic hit if you ask me- Producers will be lining up to star you in their productions. At least, that's the way it was for me." Tundra told him, with a slight "high and mighty" tone.

"Yea, I guess so." Shattered dream replied, not too sure what to say to that. "So, how's set up going?"

"Almost done. I can't wait to see the movie!" Tundra squeaked with excitement. " Also, I hear they're using a bigger screen for this outdoor premier than any before."

_A bigger screen huh?_, That didn't really mean much to him, as he had never experienced anything like this. _Speaking of which, these cameras are really starting to bother me. _

A dull throbbing pain pulsed through Shattered Dream's neck. Then, everything began to stretch. Figures became deformed and distorted. The world around Shattered dream began to spin. It was like some carnival ride, one you couldn't escape. Was that a black and grey Shield Liger next to him? And why was that black and blue Geno Saurer staring at him? Whose voice was that which called out his name?

"_Milo. Milo. There's something wrong, Milo_" The voce was soft, and very familiar. But who was the female that spoke to him, and why?

The pain suddenly exploded as an entirely different voice echoed, "The test went quiet well. _He has been saved"_

Then, darkness washed over him, and Shattered Dream's mind went blank.


	7. Episode 7: Rest and Prepare

**Episode 7: Rest and Prepare**

"Is he going to be ok?" SnowStorm's disembodied voice floated around in the darkness.

"What could have caused this?" Tundra answered.

"He's fine." An unfamiliar female voice with a heavy accent said. "As to what caused this, I'm not sure. Probably just a one time thing"

Shattered Dream opened his eyes. What greeted him were two bright yellow eyes, and a squawk in the ear. He recognized it as a Battle Cougar, a Griffin type Zoid. It was green and blue, with wings ranging from dark blue, to light blue, almost to replicate water. Her claws, beak, guns and details were silver.

" Can you hear me? My name is Forest Guardian. Do you feel alright?" She asked.

"Yea… I guess. Though my neck hurts like android hell" Shattered Dream complained.

"Yes, it will, that is to be assumed." She tapped on his neck with her wing, causing him to wince.

" Now, now Forest Guardian. Be more gentle." A soft, motherly, yet strong voice corrected. Shattered Dream looked to the direction it had come from. Standing in the hangar entrance was a proud looking Zaber Fang. When she walked, she didn't strut like a show Zoid, but more marched like a proud warrior, slow and confident. Her body was dark blue, while her shoulders, hips, feet, and tail were light blue. Her claws and long saber teeth were silver, while her eyes shone an intimidating deep green.

" I, am Blue River the retired warrior. I presume you to be Shattered Dream?" She introduced as she peered down at him.

"Yes, that is right" Shattered Dream answered shakily. He struggled to get up, but found Blue River's powerful, yet gentle paw holding him down.

"Rest now, dear. You're going to need it for the show tomorrow." Blue River soothed. "Doesn't take a healer to know you really need more resting time than you're given"

_Show? _Shattered Dream wasn't quite sure what she meant by this.

"Come now Forest Guardian, I'm sure the humans will be home soon" Blue River turned and walked out the hangar door, closely followed by Forest Guardian.

"What did she mean by show?" Shattered Dream turned to ask Tundra, who was lying on her back on a few crates, batting playfully at some piece of chain hanging down.

"What was that?" she paused for a moment, and looked over at him.

"What did she mean by show?" He repeated.

At this Tundra fell off the crates, she was so surprised. SnowStorm looked at Shattered Dream with a stunned look, that mirrored Tundra's.

"You mean you've never been to a show? What kind of Zoid are you to prance about in odd paint, and not call yourself a Show Zoid?" SnowStorn hissed.

Shattered Dream guessed he would have gotten more, had the humans not returned home. Gelcia and Princess skipped into the hangar, followed by two Gustavs. One by one Shattered Dream, Tundra, and SnowStorm were carted outside, to a large concrete expanse. And unfortunately for Shattered Dream, with each lurch, striking pain coursed through his neck. A Whale King landed not too far, blowing what little dust had accumulated on the concrete into oblivion. Large hoses were dragged out by three Godos Zoids, equipped with a special solution in them. Looked like the Zoids were due for a bath, a major one.

" As we were explaining, a Show is when people… well, show off their Zoids in competitions. Simple as that" Tundra explained as her armor was scrubbed down.

"There are big prizes to be won, especially this time. I heard a rare wild Zoid is on the line, waiting to be tamed. _A Liger Zero, most likely._" SnowStorm chimed in.

"Really?" An astonished Shattered Dream said breathlessly. He could care less about the show, his mind was focused more on the wild Liger Zero. True, Liger Zeros were getting more popular, the new models anyways. The old, original, temperamental ones were hard to come by, even he himself was not one. Tundra and himself were just mere remakes. He wondered what the Zoid looked like, what it's personality was like. Did it behave like tame Zoids? Or was it more beast like?

"Hey, what did you used to do anyways?" Tundra the ever curious wondered.

"Hmm" Shattered Dream had to stop and think about that for a bit. What did he do? He had a feeling it had to do with the Republican Army. But, he was definitely not a combat Zoid, that was for sure. _So, what then? It's on the tip of my tongue._ _Tran... Trans... Transve- no! Ah, transporter!" _

"A transporter!" he replied, quite happily.

He remembered, but there were still so many unknowns in his life. Who was that Zoid that yelled at him in his dream? He had a feeling he knew her, but why? Something to do with her appearance, but he couldn't figure out what. The more he thought about it, the more it bothered him. The more it bothered him, the more frustrated he became, until finally he sat down, the water pouring over his head, watching it drip to the floor as if it would help him think.

" They must have some setting somewhere, that makes them have more animal like behaviors." Lora guessed, slightly confused. "Make sure to have them spotless for the Show tomorrow! We can't lose…."

She trailed off, her voice suddenly harsh and angry. Shattered dream could sense the unhappiness throbbing through her. _Is_ _competition tough? _He wondered to himself.

A few hours later, just when the sun was beginning to set and the two moons of Zi starting to rise in the sky, were they finally done being nit picked by their owners. Replace that part, then this part, and clean this part, seemed to be all that had been said between the children, the work crew and occasionally the butler. Princess seemed to be enjoying herself, as her claws were molded, then ground to perfection.

"What do you think?" The queen of shows asked her disciples as she stretched out a paw and smiled.

"There is no way we can lose! …At least I hope not…" Tundra's tail swished from side to side, and she could barely sit still.

_I guess even experienced show Zoids can get nervous, _Shattered dream noted.

"Keep your head held high, girl" Forest Guardian encouraged. "Have confidence"

"She's right" Blue River agreed "I'm sure you all will do just fine. Have a great time, and say _hello_ to the boys of the opening performance for me" And with that, she strutted over to her resting place..

"Someone's got a crush, someone's got a crush!" Princess taunted, hoping to provoke something out of Blue River, to no avail. "talk about serious." The glamorous Shield Liger muttered.

"Shut up, girly girl. Everyone should get some sleep, resident healer's orders" Forest Guardian ushered Shattered Dream over to his place. "Especially you."

The lights were soon shut off, and everything moved into place to be loaded onto the Whale King for tomorrow. Tundra was restless, always shifting and turning. Princess kept adjusting herself in the mirrored wall. A sickening sense of worry filled Shattered Dream, though he didn't understand why. He pulled his tarp over his shoulders, in an attempt at comfort. But, the feeling just wouldn't go away.


	8. Episode 8: Show Zoids

Episode 8 : A Show Zoids' a Show Zoid

The chatter of people was almost numbing to Shattered Dream's ears. That sickening feeling had suddenly exploded into full blown nervousness. He had never been to a show before, and was stunned by all the commotion and strange new experiences. Zoids like himself with custom paint jobs, Zoids with strange new additions. Hell, there was even a Zoid with three heads. But what was most astonishing to him was an absolutely beautiful Zoid, a Liger Zero to be exact. Wings like liquid silver moved back and forth ever so slightly, unable to keep still. It walked with certainty and dainty pride, much like a calm queen who feared nothing. But, it had no number, and merely stood in the center of everything, everyone rushing past it. If it had no number, perhaps it didn't even have a pilot. Perhaps it was… wait, was it staring at him? The more Shattered Dream looked, the more out of place it seemed. In fact, the more he stared, the more familiar it became. Memories stirred in his mechanical brain, wanting to surface but not yet able too. _Hold on… wasn't she the Zoid I saw when I blacked out!?_

"Shattered Dream!" Princess's voice snapped him out of it. "Just what are you doing?"

"There was…" The silver winged Zoid was gone, though he had only looked away for a moment. Princess looked over to where he had been staring, and then back at him tilting her head.

_Something just isn't right here. _The memory of what he had seen when he had blacked out came back to him. It was indeed the same Zoid. But what did she want? Who was she, and why was she pestering him? _Come to think about it, am I the one who is out of place? These humans, these Zoids… I'm so different from them. But why? What on Zi is going on here?! _ A scream bubbled at the back of his vocal box, but he forced it down. He had to keep calm, perhaps his nervousness was just making a bigger deal out of everything.

"Do you think we even have a chance?" Tundra, who was normally calmer, was now close to having a nervous breakdown. Her tail thrashed to and fro, her eyes constantly wandering over the competition. She had seemed so tough, so unfazed by anything. But now, she was intimidated, daunted by the task of which her humans asked of her.

"The more you let it shake you, the more you will fall apart." Snowstorm commented. "You're worse than the rookie"

He had a point, Shattered dream admitted, though he had to admit to himself that he had almost screamed. But that wasn't important now. The lights dimmed, and everything grew silent. Tundra whispered something to SnowStorm, but Shattered Dream couldn't make it out. He couldn't see anything either, it was so dark. Then, blinding lights stung his eyes, as spot lights moved their focus to an entrance on the stage next to the show room floor. Two Atak Kats, both with flags on their back, and a banner between them, made their way to the center of the floor. From the same entrance, six command wolves ran around the perimeter of the circular stage, each stopping and taking their place at regular intervals. Last to make its way out was a Blade Liger, strutting gracefully to the center.

All attention focused on it, a booming voice announced "I declare, the hundredth Rose Zoid Show… Open!" With a mighty leap, blades extended, the banner was sheared neatly in half. The crowd- thousands upon thousands of people- roared as the Blade Liger landed with ease on it's feet.

_Amazing_, Shattered Dream thought, as he lost himself watching the Blade Liger use its blades with ease. There wasn't anything it couldn't cut through. For a few moments, all stress was gone, and everything went in slow motion. Shattered Dream was captivated.

But, it didn't last forever, and unfortunately the performance had to come to an end. It was now the time Shattered dream had been dreading most, inspection time. He didn't particularly care for people examining him, using strange machines to do so. It was almost as if the computers were tapping into his mind to find the information hidden deep within. _I think I prefer the obstacle course test._

Princess looked confident, as the judges marveled at her near flawless paintjob. Snowstorm held his head high, though Tundra couldn't tear her eyes away from her claws. He held back a growl, as the humans crawled over him like ants. A sigh of relief escaped Shattered Dream as they moved onto a team of neon colored Rev Raptors.

Though, another feeling crept up on him. A feeling of someone watching him had been plaguing Shattered Dream, but he had just blown it off. He now realized that the raptors had been eyeing him, narrowing their eyes and muttering between themselves.

"That's the team we are up against. They have managed to beat us many times. Because of that, they look down upon us" Tundra's voice was quiet, her eyes hadn't moved from their spot.

"But today, we will show them!" princess growled, showing her inner diva aggression.

"Doubtful" SnowStorm was unconvinced.

"Yea, maybe you're right, SnowStorm" Tundra's voice grew quieter still.

"Quitters" The pink Shield Liger huffed, turning away from her teammates .

"Well, why are they better?" Shattered Dream couldn't help but ask.

" Who knows? Certainly not us Zoids. The humans must do something. I wish our humans would do something like them, but I don't think they understand either" Princess replied.

Shattered Dream didn't fully understand, but he let it go. He had to concentrate on what waited for him next, the agility trials. The agility trials consisted of hard turns, target practice, and of course speed. As a basic Liger Zero, he had his ion boosters, medium sized, and his double barrel shock cannon. His turning wasn't the greatest, but it was better than that of a Lightning Saix. With a bit of luck and a lot of skill, he just might be able to get a high score. The scores of course were based on high performance Zoids of their class, never compared to any other contestant of another Zoid type.

Just like his nervousness, the walls of the course rose back into place, the score board lowering down from the ceiling. Targets were set up and the judges were in place.

"Alright, looks like we are going second, after the Neon Beats" Drake commented. "I'll take Shattered Dream"

A few teams went, scoring only average. Then, the neon colored raptors or The "Neon Beats" stepped up. For Rev Raptors, they were quick, blades accurate. And the score just kept going up. _No wonder we lose every year. _

"Next up, the Enchanted team" The announcer called.

This was it, the moment had finally come. Everything seemed muted, except for the beeping of the countdown timer. The buzzer sounded, the obstacles were fast approaching. Everything seemed unrealistic in those few moments, almost like he was back in the action movie. He knew there was pain as he grazed the edge of an obstacle wall, but he did not feel it. All he could focus on was reaching the finish line as soon as possible. He couldn't let Princess and the others down.

"Time, one minute, three seconds!" Shattered Dream scrambled to a halt, just barely avoiding collision with the wall, as the announcer called out his time.

As far as scores go for Liger Zero's, his wasn't too shabby. No, it wasn't the best out there, but it wasn't anywhere near low either. Princess scored high on her run, as did Tundra. SnowStorm had scored about average, suffering because he was unable to make the tight turn, and slid into the wall. Energy Ligers weren't well known for their maneuverability, or even for speed.

"That was awful" SnowStorm's deep voice growled as he looked away in shame. The proud Liger was disgraced by his failure.

"Well, we can only hope the other team did worse" Tundra didn't sound to hopeful.

Princess said nothing, her orange canopy staring off into oblivion, focused on something the others would never see.

"It couldn't be that bad, could it? I mean, does the agility really matter?" Shattered Dream couldn't help but wonder.

"There is a lot more to being a Show Zoid than just prancing around looking pretty" She was unusually serious, still focused on her thoughts, before turning away to look out upon the stage " The warriors always make fun of us, thinking our life is just a piece of cake. Well its not. You need just as good performance as they do, and just as much piloting skill. They think this cause most owners only focus on the outward appearance, and then hire professional pilots to do the work for them. There is more to being a Show Zoid than one might think."

"Oh" Shattered Dream was quite taken aback by her sudden seriousness. He had to admit, he never really thought Show Zoids had to do all that much.

"Hush up! They're announcing the winners" some Zoid from another team hissed.

"And, the winners of the 100th annual Rose Zoid Show are to be announced. The three lead teams are…" The announcer began. " In no particular order, The Red Ruby Atak Cats, The Neon Beats, and The Enchanted!"

"Well, we made it to the top three" Shattered Dream said optimistically.

No answer.

"In Third place is, The Red Ruby Attack Cats!"

"At least we aren't third" Shattered Dream tried again.

Ignored.

"And, the winner is…" The drumroll sounded and the stage went dead silent. "… The Neon Beats!"

"Yea, we didn't win either" Princess glared at Shattered Dream. Feeling uncomfortable, he tried to make himself as small as possible. He was actually starting to fear Princess's behavior as he watched her dig her claws into the ground, growling.

"no need to get so angry, and take all that rage out on the newbie" SnowStorm's cooling gaze met Princess fiery one. "_We should be used to this by now anyways._" Snowstorm's last statement was cold, and Shattered Dream could tell he was disgraced, yet to prideful to show it.

" How many times have we beat _them_?" Her tail swished back and forth, her body lowering into an offensive position.

"Enough, don't you think? What good is holding a grudge?" SnowStorm countered, looking down at her.

"Quit it with the whole Zen thing!"

"Quit trying to pick a fight"

"Both of you stop!" Tundra slid in between the fighting Ligers. Princess let out one last growl, before slinking away, her back turned to SnowStorm.

Silence descended upon the group as tensions were high. No one even bothered to look at each other. Shattered Dream could only sit there, and wonder about what went through everyone else's heads. He had always thought everyone got along so easily. But now, he was starting to rethink that.


	9. Episode 9: From the Wild

**Chapter 9: From the Wild**

Children scurried over Shattered Dream's claws like ants, as their laughs echoed throughout his ears. The main show was over, but now was the time for venders to sell and spectators to get an up close view of the Show Zoids. Bright signs flashed colorful letters of persuasion, overhead large booths advertising all sorts of different Zoids and parts. Here was where companies unveiled the latest of Zoids and equipment. It was also where brave companies had their products judged, and were given a rating accordingly. _Speaking of which, looks like they have been lined up for a quite a while. Where are the judges? _Shattered Dream wondered, looking around the room. Truthfully, he wasn't really looking for the judges. Instead, his mind wandered back to the ghostly silver Liger Zero. But, she was still nowhere to be found. He had the feeling that no matter how hard he searched, she wouldn't reappear.

Giving up the search, Shattered Dream turned his head towards the rest of his team. He swore he could see lightning crackling. Princess wouldn't even face Tundra and Snowstorm, who had their back turned as well. Whispers were exchanged between the two snow themed Ligers, while Princess glared at the wall. It was an awkward feeling, being stuck in the middle of everything.

Shifting attention elsewhere, Shattered dream let the sound of the place flood through his ears, and closed his eyes.

"Hey, I heard from the company show models that the judges haven't seen hem yet" This, got Shattered Dreams attention. Two Zoids in the next stall over were in the middle of a conversation. Eavesdropping, he tried to gather more info from the two Zoids as to what was going on.

"Really? That's unusual. They're never late" The second one replied.

"You know, I think they're doing a rejudging." A third Zoid stepped in. " A little rumor going around is that the winning team didn't win so honestly"

"But, the second place team is still there" All three Zoids glanced over in Shattered Dream's direction, to which he quickly looked away guiltily.

"Look around. Anything missing?" Trying to not be obvious about it, Shattered Dream surveyed the room for himself.

"That's right. Where's the winning team?"

The two Zoids whispered to themselves about what the third Zoid had pointed out. It was right, the booth for the winning team was empty. And now that he thought about it, something else was missing as well.

"Have you three seen the humans?" Shattered Dream turned to ask the rest of his team. All three sets of angry eyes fell on him.

"No. They're probably out enjoying the rest of the exhibit hall" SnowStorm's voice was like ice, his eyes of cold fire looked down upon Shattered Dream. Tundra said nothing, and Princess merely growled focusing elsewhere.

"Oh, ok" He got the feeling that that had been a stupid question to ask.

Shattered Dream couldn't really confirm SnowStorm's answer, but he couldn't disprove it either. Like everything else, it left him wondering. But, he decided to keep his discoveries to himself and leave everyone else be. _Its going to be an uncomfortable ride home_, he thought, his tail drooping and head hung low.

Then, an annoying static pestered his ears. It originated from the loud speakers overhead, lasting for a few seconds before a voce replaced it.

"Attention, second and third place teams of the main judging" It began "A rejudging has been called"

Shattered Dream's three team mates brooding over their defeat suddenly perked up. Everyone looked at each other, a mixture of shock and excitement shone in each pair of eyes. Even Snowstorm's calm demeanor was cracked by the unforeseen turn of events. _Could it be true?_ The idea lingered in the back of Shattered Dream's mind. _Is it possible that we… _

"Due to breaking a rule, the original first place team, Neon Beats, has been disqualified." Excitement surged in Shattered Dream and the rest of his team. "First place is therefore, awarded to the runner up team, The Enchanted!"

A high pitched squeal tore through Shattered Dream's sound receptors, the source being an overly excited Princess. His ears just couldn't catch a break tonight. Tundra batted playfully at Snowstorm, who held his head high and puffed out his chest. It was good to see everyone in high spirits again.

"I always knew there was something suspicious about them winning each competition" Princess huffed, sticking her nose up at the cheating team.

"They've only disgraced themselves. They have no pride" Snowstorm sneered.

"Come on everyone, we won! I think this calls for a victory roar!" Tundra exclaimed. And so the four Ligers pointed their heads skyward, parting their jaws and bearing their teeth in a ferocious roar that reached the twin moon of Zi.

"So, what was the prize again?" Shattered Dream asked, as the judges' Zoids placed medals around their necks.

" A wild Zoid" One of them responded. Then whispering to Shattered Dream he said, "I heard shes certainly a wild one alright. Your humans better be careful."

"Her?" He wondered out loud, as the judges' Zoids walked away.

"Who?" Tundra walked over, tilting her head slightly.

But Shattered Dream didn't answer. No, he was far too busy thinking about this _her._ Was she really as bad as they claimed? What type of Zoid was she? Did they truly get her from the wild? So many questions, so little answers. But he guessed he would find out soon.

Tundra rolled her eyes, figuring the newbie wouldn't respond. Instead, she turned her attention to the reinforced box wrapped in caution tape that was being loaded onto their Whale King. As it was set down, humans swarmed to secure it down. _What did it hold? That w_as at the top of her mind, as she followed her snowy Liger friend up to the Zoid bay. _What is he thinking?_ Was a close second. It was always so hard to tell with SnowStorm. His face betrayed nothing, and he wasn't particularly one for lengthy conversations. Tundra debated whether or not to try and start up one of these short lived talks, but decided instead that she would join him in his silence. After the door was shut and darkness engulfed the interior, the female Liger stretched out on the floor, the cooling metal against her underside. And, to her pleasure, a certain matching male Liger relaxed next to her, their vented heat combining to warm their armor.

"I spy with my little eye…" Princess giggled, casting a sideways glance at the two.

"Huh?" Shattered Dream didn't quite know what she was talking about.

"Oh, you can be so thick" Princess shook her head. "Anyways, I can't wait to get home and relax. Also, I think we'll be home just in time for the others to get back"

"Others?" Shattered Dream asked.

"Yea, Red and Stripes, the inseparable duo. They were loaned out to some family friends for a photo shoot" Princess replied. "But you'll learn more when you meet them"

"Oh, ok. I guess then I really can't wait to get home. So many new Zoids to meet" He responded, looking back at the box far in the back.

"I'm sure the humans are excited about a new addition" She said "They certainly were when they bought you"

"Really? Where did they get me from?" He was now interested.

"Well, an old beat up Gustav came by. It looked like it had been through one to many a bad situation." Princess started "It had a train of at least three trailers, two of which had Zoids covered by tarps. The other one probably carried parts"

"And I was one of those Zoids?"

"yep. You were so unique looking, the humans couldn't pass you up. Though, it was almost like you were brand new, you weren't even registered. That's the thing I found sort of odd"

"Yea, that is pretty weird. But I can't particularly remember much of anything, so I can't explain it. Do you think I was stolen?"

Princess paused for a moment. "The humans did stop to consider this. They even ran you through the police. But, nothing came up. No hits on your description, number, parts, nothing. No one had even reported a stolen Liger for quite some time."

Shattered Dream took a second to think about all of this. It bothered him, not remembering. He wanted to know. Although, the way Princess described him… was it possible that there wasn't anything to actually remember? No, it was too strange. He definitely had some recollection of random details from his past life, like his name. _What was it again…? Oh yes, Milo. _But there were no actual memories; no remembrance of any sort of events. _Perhaps that is the key to figuring everything out, remembering. Then, I could finally put my mind at ease and enjoy my new life._

"Strange? Definitely. But you're her now, and that's the end of that" Princess stood up, resting her tail on his should for a brief second. "Looks like we're almost home"

Out a tiny window, Shattered Dream could see that she was right. He spotted the base, home, off in the distance.

"Time certainly flies when you have something to talk about" He noted, as the Whale king moved in for a landing.

"That it does" Agreed Princess.

"I can't wait to see what's inside!" Drake rushed over to the box that had just been unloaded into a large arena hangar, Gelcia by his side and Lora trailing behind.

"Do you think it will be pink!?" an excited Gelcia squealed.

"Who knows. Lets find out, shall we?" Lora walked up.

The two nodded. Lora motioned to one of the workers that accompanied them in a high, raised glass control room. A few button presses later, the mechanical arms were disengaging the locks. Slowly, the door fell open. Blue eyes came to life, and in a flash, the beast was released. A Liger Zero, a wild, original model, darted out. Indeed she was pink, and she was pissed.


	10. Intermission: A Transporter's New Zoid

**Intermission: A Transporter's New Zoid**

"Ah yes, the newbie from the academy" Dressed in military uniform, a woman sat behind a desk as she examined some papers. "We could use a few of you after last month"

Her eyes burned into the young man that sat on the other side of the desk. "You're hired. What's your name kid?"

"Milo" He said simply. "Milo Lapidus, ma'am."

"Head to my lieutenant. He'll get you all set up here at base." The captain ordered, getting up. "Welcome to the Helic Republic's army, transporter."

With a salute, Milo left her office and made his way to the hangar where Lieutenant Glanister awaited his arrival. Up ahead, he could see a few of those that he went to the academy with. Milo couldn't really call them friends, as he had to deal with their endless teasing. But, they were familiar faces nonetheless.

"Milo Lapidus, I presume?" The lieutenant asked.

"Yes sir!" saluted Milo.

"Unfortunately, you're the last on the roster and last to arrive." Informed the lieutenant. "And due to last month's skirmish, we are a bit short on Military Standard Zoids."

"But I currently do not own a Zoid of my own, sir"

"Not to worry, one _will _be provided to you. But she's far from Military standard." He ignored Milo's confused look, and motion for the group to follow him.

"We've been lucky to receive some retired Zoids and one fairly new one from some good patriots." He led them into a second hangar. "Each Zoid has already been assigned to you. I will now give you the keys to each and you will sign the registration forms."

Milo figured he'd again be last on the list of names called. Though, as they made their way to the back of the row, he realized with a sickening feeling that they were just one Zoid short. An empty spot was before him, and it was quite apparent that a Zoid had once been there.

"Control, where is unit 125?" The lieutenant sighed into his walkie-talkie.

"She was spotted by the water reserve, sir" It replied.

"_Great_"

Lieutenant Glanister then turned to Milo. Throwing him the access keys, he said, " You heard him, now go and get her"

"Her…?" Milo was now thoroughly confused as he walked out a nearby opening.

"_You've got to be kidding_"

Milo stood at the edge of a wide expanse, with a man made lake on the other side. Large pipes on either side ran from the lake to the base. And by the water's edge was a light grey, black armored Shield Liger. It stood still, sun glinting off it's blue canopy, watching the artificial waves wash over it's blue claws.

"That's your Zoid" Lieutenant Glanister pointed in the Zoid's direction. "Good, luck. She's a bit of a pain in the ass.

"Dreading the foreseen humiliation before him, Milo started to approach the Zoid, having no other option. His former classmates snickered behind him. There was something wrong here; he sensed trouble. But just how much, he couldn't have guessed.

As Milo inched closer, the Shield Liger moved it's head slightly, as if to look at him. It was a bit offsetting, sending chills up his spine. He could have sworn it was looking straight into his mind. Then, in an instant, it bolted, bouncing along in the shallow rim of the lake. Hopelessly, Milo gave chase after it. It ran back and forth, the ground trembling under it's weight.

Out of breath, frustrated, bottom of his coat soaked, Milo panted, " There is, no way, I can, keep up with it!"

He cast a glare at it, who might as well be mocking him. It's black head was tilted slightly, and Milo could have sworn he saw a smile upon it's face.

"What did I tell you? Pain in the ass she is." Lieutenant Glanister called out.

First day of work and Milo already hated it.

"Her name is Chocolate" He continued. " Story goes she used to belong to a little girl, but then there was a horrible accident. Ever since then, she's acted like this."

"What sort of accident?" Milo couldn't help but ask.

"From what I heard, some sort of fire started in the cockpit."

"Oh, that's nice to know"

"Eh, it was started from the outside. I'm, not sure from what, but it was possible some sort of projectile smashed the cockpit in."

"What about the kid?"

"Killed. Either by the smashed glass or the fire. Wasn't told enough to know which"

_How depressing. _

By now, Milo had recovered his breath, and his determination.

"Chocolate huh?" He snorted. "Well then Chocolate, stay!"

To this, she tilted her head the other way. Then, with a large splash, dashed straight to the deepest part of the lake, creating a huge wave. Now, Milo was pissed-as well as soaked. Stubbornness was all that pushed him forward. This time, he changed his tactic. He sensed that he had to go about this a totally different way than he had been doing. Milo did not run or swim after the Zoid, nor did he continue to yell at it. Instead, he waited. He waited with a forced patience, locked in a staring contest with the Shield Liger. Soon, the others grew bored, except for the Lieutenant, who watched with some interest.

Twenty minutes later of playing the waiting game, the Shield Liger shifted its weight from one paw to another, almost nervously. Much to Milo's surprise, though he did not dare show it, Chocolate bowed her head and trudged over to him. She crouched down, opening her cockpit. She had finally accepted him as her master. Milo let out a huge sigh of relief. Now that he thought about it, it was just like dealing with the younger children at the orphanage. He comforted himself with the thought that, just like a young child, she would soon learn to behave, and he should never have to deal with her shenanigans again. He couldn't have been more mistaken.


End file.
